User blog:Crystaldoll/Testing Episode 2 - Sound - Voices
= Ushiromiya family = Ushiromiya Kinzo : Kinzo's voice isn't patched at all. First line unpatched: "????" Ushiromiya Krauss : Krauss's voice isn't patched at all. First line unpatched: "????" Ushiromiya Eva : At the beginning, Eva's voice isn't patched. First line unpatched I "????" : From this point, Eva's voice is patched. First line patched: "Oh, Rosa. Where did you go?" : From this point, Eva's voice isn't patched. : Second line unpatched II: "Really. ......Doctor Nanjo. Is it really a problem with his research and his mood? He isn't already bedridden, and unable to get up, right?" Ushiromiya Rudolf {C} : At the beginning, Rudolf's voice isn't patched. First line unpatched I: "????" : From this point, Rudolf's voice is patched. : First line patched: "Rosa, quickly set your luggage down and come. ---- ''" : From this point, Rudolf's voice isn't patched. First line unpatched II: "......Come on. We've put this conference in our schedules and come all the way out to Rokkenjima during the very busy fall season. I wish father would act a little more sociable."'' Ushiromiya Rosa {C} : From the beginning, Rosa's voice is patched. : First line patched: "????" : From this point, Rosa's voice isn't patched. : First line unpatched: "eh.........?" Ushiromiya Natsuhi : Natsuhi's voice isn't patched at all. First line unpatched: "????" Ushiromiya Hideyoshi : At the beginning, Hideyoshi' voice isn't patched. First line unpatched I: "????" : From this point, Hideyoshi's voice is patched. First line patched: "Hmm? What happened to Maria-chan?" : From this point, Hideyoshi's voice isn't patched. First line unpatched II: "Give it a rest, Eva. Natsuhi-san, forgive us. Eva is just worried about the condition of Father's sickness, as his daughter. Please understand her feelings a bit." Ushiromiya Kyrie : At the beginning, Kyrie' voice isn't patched. First line unpatched I: "????" : From this point, Kyrie's voice is patched. First line patched: "Sometimes, we have to respect that, right?" : From this point, Kyrie's voice isn't patched. First line unpatched II: "If he's that energetic, then we can be at least a little reassured, right?" Ushiromiya Jessica : Jessica's voice isn't patched at all. First line unpatched: "????" Ushiromiya George : From the beginning, George's voice is patched. : First line patched: "Yeah, they're really cute. I almost want to eat them." : From this point, George's voice isn't patched. : First line unpatched: "????" Ushiromiya Battler : Battler's voice isn't patched at all. First line unpatched: "????" Ushiromiya Maria : At the beginning, Maria' voice isn't patched. First line unpatched I: "????" : From this point, Maria's voice is patched. First line patched: "Mama, ouch. Mama, ouch... ouch ouch ouch......" : From this point, Maria's voice isn't patched. First line unpatched II: ".........Uu-." = Servants and Nanjo = Servant Genji Genji's voice isn't patched at all. First line unpatched: "????" Servant Gohda Gohda's voice isn't patched at all. First line unpatched: "????" Servant Kumasawa Kumasawa's voice isn't patched at all. First line unpatched: "????" Servant Shannon ' ' From the beginning, Shannon's voice is patched. First line patched: "Hey George-sama, please look! They're so cute, look, look!" From this point, Shannon's voice isn't patched. First line unpatched: "????" Servant Kanon At the beginning, Kanon's voice isn't patched. First line unpatched I: "????" From this point, Kanon's voice is patched. First line patched: ".........Maria-sama. ...Are you alright?" From this point, Kanon's voice isn't patched. First line unpatched II: "????" Physician Attendant Nanjo Nanjo's voice isn't patched at all. First line unpatched: "????" =Witches= Golden Witch Beatrice Beatrice's voice isn't patched at all. First line unpatched: "????" Category:Blog posts